Celuxa
Celuxa was a Ce-Matoran who later became a Toa of Psionics History Early history Celuxa began her life on Spherus Magna, as a Ce-Matoran, where she aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. She would later be placed within the Matoran Universe on one of the islands in the Southern island chains, along with a small population of various other Matoran. Matoran Life Celuxa, while on the island, fulfilled the role of a Chronicler. She was well suited to this as it allowed her to mainly observe, and travel between villages, instead of staying and talking. During her time as a Chronicler, she didn't grow close to many other Matoran, although she was well known. She did, however, get to know a female Onu-Matoran named Eltanin, who preferred to stay outside more than other Matoran of Earth. They developed a close friendship with each other. 80,000 years ago, Celuxa received a Toa stone from a Turaga on her island. The Turaga had been keeping several Toa stones for some time and believed it was now the right time to choose Matoran to give them to. Celuxa, Along with a Bo-Matoran named Luoya were chosen, and both became new Toa. The new Toa of Plantlife decided to stay in the village while Celuxa left. After leaving, Celuxa began drifting around the Matoran Universe Sometime around 75,000 years ago, during her wanderings, Celuxa came across another Toa in the mountains of Voya Nui. The Toa was initially hesitant to talk with Celuxa, but agreed after some persuasion, as Celuxa rarely saw other Toa and was curious. The two Toa talked for awhile, relating their histories and experiences. They eventually warm up to each other and begin more personal conversations. Celuxa asks why she is so distrustful, and when the Toa doesn't respond, counsels her by relating her own reluctance to trust people and awkwardness. After another short conversation, the Toa decides to part ways with Celuxa, and they say farewell to one another. Tbw Abilities and Traits Celuxa is generally very reclusive. She prefers not to have contact with others, although she does have a very small group of people she calls her friends. When around others, she acts unusually quirky, as she is normally straightforward and collected. She is also somewhat clueless about how to act in social situations. As a Toa of Psionics, Celuxa has near-perfect control over psychic energy. As such, at a basic level, she could create, control, and absorb mental energy. Examples of this included creating blasts of psychic power, telekinesis and telepathy, and even mind-control. She was also naturally shielded from any outside mental influence. Powers and Equipment As a Matoran, Celuxa possessed innate Psionic powers, but were inaccessible, save for a resistance to mental influence. As a Toa, she gained complete access to and control over her elemental powers Celuxa wears the Kanohi Kakama, Mask of Speed. It gave its user the power to move and run at amazing velocities. Celuxa's Tool is a masterfully crafted blade that was custom made for her. Forms Category:Ce-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Toa of Psionics Category:Psionics